Systems and methods for facilitating commerce via the Internet are well known. In such systems, after a consumer places a product purchase order with a vendor of product, the vendor of product and/or a third party that is also involved in the product order fulfillment process will often cause one or more notifications to be issued to the order placing consumer and/or an intended recipient of the ordered product. Such notifications are typically used to notify the order placing consumer and/or the intended recipient that the product purchase order has been received, that the product purchase order has been successfully processed, that the ordered product has been shipped, that the ordered product has been delivered, etc. Such notifications are also often used to notify the order placing consumer and/or the intended recipient when a problem occurs in the product order fulfillment process, for example when the ordered product is out of stock, when the ordered product cannot be delivered, etc. Such notifications are typically sent electronically, via email, text message, or the like, and, in some circumstances, one or more of the notifications, such as receipts, promotional materials, etc., are also or alternatively provided in physical form with the ordered product when it is shipped.